Chcesz więcej sławy? To skombinuj kiepskie show!
Totalna Porażka: Powrót na Wawanakwę - Odcinek 2 Chris: 'Ostatnio w Totalnej Porażce: Powrót na Wawanakwę! Poznaliśmy nowych zawodników, i od razu zaczęliśmy zadanie! 6 pozostałych zawodników utknęło, na rozbitym statku. A kto był sprawcą? Nie wiem, ale na pewno on zapłaci za szkody, bo nie mam zamiaru wydawać na tą łajbę kasiorki. Między Jessicą a Izabel zaczęło się dobrze układać, a potem z kolei iskrzeć! Ale, co będzie dzisiaj? Jakie odjechane wyzwanie wymyślę dzisiaj, jutro, pojutrze i... Chefie! ''Oburzony Chris patrzy wściekle na Chefa w stroju tancerki z Rio de Janeiro. 'Chris: '''Straszny odcinek był już w Totalnej Porażce: Zemście Wyspy... '''Chef: '''No co? Nie mogłem się powstrzymać! '''Chris: '''Ech... Jakie zboczone, nienormalne, całuśne i grzmiące stosunki między uczestnikami, pojawią się dzisiaj? Czy znajdę coś bardziej strasznego od tego co jest obok mnie? Aby się dowiedzieć, oglądajcie: Totalną... Porażkę... Powrót... na Wawanakwę! _______________________________________________________________________________________________ ''Kamera wychodzi z dziupli, druga kamera wychodzi z dzioba ptaka, a trzecia wychodzi z garnka Chefa, który uderza tę kamerę chochlą. Kamera idzie przez las, gdzie Penny i Stephanie się kłócą, aż Stephanie uderza Penny z liścia. Potem kamera idzie przed domki, gdzie Kenneth i James kłócą się o najlepszą strategię. kamera wchodzi do jednego z domków, gdzie Millie i statyści grają w pokera, a Jessica stara się ich dopingować cheerleadingiem. Ostatecznie wygrywa Millie, ponieważ wyciąga asa z rękawa. Następnie kamera idzie gdzieś na polanę gdzie Lion i Lukaninho grają w piłkę, aż jeden z nich kopie ją tak wysoko że uderza w mewę, która spadła na głowę Ashley. Wspomniana Ashley, ze złości dziurawi piłkę igłą. Gdzieś dalej Hans pasie swoje Shwein, a na drzewie siedzą Julie i niedźwiedź, którzy wystraszyły się Misterka. Kamera idzie dalej, gdzie Vegeta i Gil walczyli o to, kto jest bardziej przystojny, jednak zapatrzona w nich Isabel, przypadkowo spycha ich do wodospadu. Koło wystraszonej Isabel, stoi Oliver, który zezłoszczony kiwał głową na nie. Gdzieś dalej, Memo, Victoria i Maddie zastawiały pułapkę na Chrisa, jednak nie wypaliło, ponieważ zamyślony Memo w nią wlazł i wszystko zepsuł. Pojawia się zbliżenie na pięść Victorii, która zaczyna się kręcić i zamienia w wieczorne ognisko. Wszyscy siedzą na ławkach, gdy nagle Chris przylatuje Jet Packiem z kartką wyników ceremonii. Zaczyna wiać wiatr, i kartka z wynikami wpada w oginsko i płonie. Wszyscy gwiżdżą i pojawia się napis: Totalna Porażka: Powrót na Wawanakwę. ________________________________________________________________________________________________ Domek dziewczyn W domku dziewczyn, panowała typowa dla ich środowiska atmosfera: Placki, znaczy... Burzliwa! '''Ashley: Wiadomość dla tych, co uważają mnie za słabą - Nic-o-mnie-nie-wiecie! Zrozumiałam, że łatwiej wodzić wszystkich za nos, jak udaję słodką i słabą dziewoję... I tak, jeśli nie wygram, to mam wystarczającą ilość kasy, aby przekonać Chrisa na powrót! Izabel: Jessica chyba mnie za bardzo nie lubi... Ale cóż, nie chcę tworzyć konfliktowych sytuacji, więc zwinęłam dla niej kilka ciasteczek! Izabel: 'Hej Jessica! '''Jessica: '''Taa, hej... '''Izabel: '''Dlatego, że nie chcę się z tobą kłócić, zwinęłam dla ciebie kilka pokojowych ciasteczek! '''Jessica: '''Ojej, serio! '''Izabel: '''Nom! '''Jessica: '''Dzięki! A czy możesz zrobić dla mnie coś jeszcze? '''Izabel: '''Oczywiście! '''Jessica: '''No więc... Od******l się! ''Izabel wytrzeszczyła oczy. 'Jessica: '''No, na co czekasz!? Na co!? Hę!? Lepiej idź, bo potargam ci wszystkie ciuchy! ''Jessica zaczęła lecieć piana z ust. Izabel dla swojego bezpieczeństwa wyszła z domku. '''Jessica: Jak ona śmie do mnie przychodzić, z jakimiś pysznymi, czekoladowymi, nadziewanymi ciastkami, skoro... Mniam... Zaczęła się obżerać ciastkami od Izabel. Ashley: Sama nie dam rady, odziwo, zajść za daleko. Jestem na 89% pewna, że ktoś mnie przechytrzy... Hmm... Mam za to pomysł... Ashley: '''Julie, możesz na chwilę podejść? '''Julie: '''Pewnie! O co chodzi? '''Ashley: '''Eeee... Wiesz, moja drużyna mnie nie lubi... Jest mi tak przykro... Jestem pewna że mnie będą chcieli wyrzucić... '''Julie: '''Serio? Co zrobiłaś? '''Ashley: '''O k***a... Znaczy... Właśnie nie wiem! Po prostu mnie nie lubią... Ale wiesz, ty jesteś taka dobra i miła... Pomyślałam, że jakbyś spowodowała krytyczny upadek twojej drużyny, to Chris dodałby cię do mojej drużyny! '''Julie: '''No tak, ale... Mojej drużynie to się nie spodoba... '''Ashley: '''Więc, chcesz żebym odpadła? Moja babcia jest chora na raka... Potrzebuję pieniędzy na leczenie jej... '''Julie: '''Ojej! Wiem jak to jest, Ashley... Postaram się, żebyś zaszła jak najdalej! '''Ashley: Wiecie, jaka to satysfakcja, grać na uczuciach dobrej dziewczyny? Tak wielka, jak tyłek Owena! Oczywiście, to wszystko to podpucha. Moja babcia nie jest chora na raka! Julie: Biedna Ashley, doskonale ją rozumiem, jakie to uczucie... Nie pozwolę, aby przeżywała to co ja! Ashley wymusza płacz, i przytula się do Julie. Całej akcji przyglądały się Maddie i Victoria. Victoria: 'Cholera, ale ona mi przypomina Heather! '''Maddie: '''Co poradzić? Julie ma za dobre serce, aby jej odstąpić. Nic nie zdziałamy, ale i tak dla nas lepiej. Są w przeciwnych drużynach. '''Victoria: '''Yhym, a jak Chris przydzieli Julie do Ashley, to już nie będziemy takie silne. '''Maddie: '... '''Maddie: O-M-G, Victoria ma rację. Trzeba się na to przygotować! To coś jak Far Cry 3... Trzeba się przygotować, zanim zaatakuje się posterunek... Geez, znowu mi się ryje bania od tych gier! Penny: 'Stephanie, ty głupia krowo! Nie, nie mam zamiaru pomóc ci w hodowaniu tych insektów! '''Stephanie: '''Ale Penny! To ważne! Pasikoniki to nie insekty! '''Penny: '''Taa, bo to są konie co pasą się samodzielnie na łące, i dostarczają sobie siano... '''Stephanie: '''Widzisz! Jak chcesz to mnie rozumiesz! '''Penny: '''Co? '''Stephanie: '''No, bo widziałam to co, właśnie powiedziałaś! '''Penny (faceplam): '''Idiotko, to były dzikie konie! '''Stephanie: '''O czym ty mówisz! '''Penny: '''Aaaargh! ''Wściekła Penny, próbowała wyjść, ale wlazła w wieżę z kart, którą budowała Millie. 'Millie: '''Ej! Budowałam ją prawie z 2 godziny! '''Penny: '''Coś jeszcze? '''Millie: '''Tak! Połamałaś mi wszystkie karty! Nie wytrzymam długo bez kart! '''Penny: '''Wsadź je sobie w tyłek! Ja stąd spadam! '''Millie: '''A żeby cię po drodze koń zgwałcił! Domek chłopaków ''Chłopcy zorganizowali coś w stylu "Zebranie z rodzicami". Każdy z nich siedział na krześle, ale tylko Oliver był związany z zaklejonymi ustami... Może dlatego że nie chcieli liberum veto. 'Kenneth: '''Więc, zebraliśmy się tu by... '''LeBron: '''Weź, przejdź do rzeczy! '''Kenneth: '''Taa... Więc jestśmy tu żeby obgadać sprawę dziewczyn i ich zagrożenia wobec nas. '''Vegeta: '''Ja chcę tylko powiedzieć, że pierw musimy wywalić tą zdradziecką sucz, Ashley! Ona powiedziała że jest ładniejsza niż ja! Kumacie? '''Hans: '''Wunderbar, szkoda tylko że wird nicht einfach sein jej wyeliminować. '''James: '''Cóż, jeśli widzieliście inne sezony, to takie Heather, szukają sobie sojuszników. Samo to mówi za siebie. '''Gil: '''Może, powinniśmy stworzyć męski sojusz? '''Lukaninho: '''Dobry pomysł, ale to i tak się wyda, i raczej nie jest zbyt dobrym pomysłem. '''Vegeta: '''Dlaczego? Czy ty nie popierasz rozumu Vegety? '''Lukaninho: '''Nie. I tak dziewczyny wywalimy conajmniej 4, bo się wyda, a potem będą próbowały zniszczyć nasz sojusz, nawet jak go rozwiążemy, więc ja wolę być neutralny. '''Gil: '''W sumie fakt... Ja raczej nie dołączę, bo zepsuję sobie reputację. Wystarczy tyle, że nie potrafię podrywać... '''Vegeta: '''Ty? Nie potrafisz podrywać? Ja, się nauczyłem podrywać dziewczyny, jak mnie przyłapano na podglądaniu dziewczyn w żeńskiej szatni! '''Gil: '''I co? '''Vegeta: '''Jak to co? W*****l był, ale powiedziałem tylko że to robiłem, bo mnie dyrektor wysłała. '''Kenneth: '''Szczerze, to nie interesuje mnie to, ale chcę wiedzieć co dalej... '''Vegeta: '''No jak co? Potem jeszcze większy w*****l i pasek na tyłku! Ja to musiałem być sercowy amant... Dziewczyny uganiały się za mną z rękawicami MMA! Tylko dlaczego akurat rękawicami MMA... Nieważne, chodź Gil! Pokażę jak się to robi! ''Pociągnął za sobą Gila, i poszli gdzieś za domek. 'Lukaninho: '''Więc... Kto należy do męskiego sojuszu? ''Podnieśli ręce wszyscy, poza Lukaninho i Oliverem, bo nie miał jak. 'Kenneth: '''Więc wszystko jasne. Czyli do sojuszu nie należą Lukaninho, Oliver, Gil i Memo... A tak właśnie... Gdzie jest Memo? ''Nagle przed drzwiami staje Memo, z kudłami Beth w ręku. Był cały zadrapany i miał potargane ubrania. 'Memo: '''Patrzcie! Jak prawdziwy satanista, złowiłem szatańską rybę! '''Beth: '''Cześć chłopaki, czo tam? Macie tu jakieś didla? <3 '''Kenneth: '''Cholera, co to ma być? '''Memo: '''Niezła zwierzyna, co nie? Musiałem się z nią namęczyć, prawie mnie zgwałciła! '''Beth: '''Hihihi, oj tam zgwałcić! Chciałam tylko zobaczyć, jak się uzbroiłeś na łowy, słodziutki :* '''Memo: '''No to, niech sobie rybcia pobiega! ^^ ''Puścił włosy Beth, i ta na czworaka zaczęła wszystkich gonić. 'LeBron: '''Aaaaa! Niech to paskudztwo, czy co to jest, stąd idzie! '''Kenneth: '''Ratunku! Złapała moją nogę! '''LeBron: '''Eee... To ja. '''Memo: '''Bethi, do nogi! '''Beth: '''Z przyjemnością! <3 ''Podibegła do Memo i zaczęła gwałcić jego nogę... Zbyt dosłownie wzięła do siebie komendę. 'Memo: '''Ah, te dzisiejsze zwierzęta! '''Beth: '''Oooo... Macie zakładnika? Mogę go pomolestować, jeśli chcecie żeby wyjawił prawdę! <3 '''Oliver: '''Mmmmhm....! ''Beth skoczyła na krzesło z Oliverem i zaczęła go gwałcić. 'Hans: '''Wie sie sagen, wenn der essel, eine in den arsch. Za domkami '''Vegeta: '''No chudź no tu! Przywitaj się z Esther! ''Vegeta zza pleców wyciąga jakąś brzydką, słomianą kukiełkę. 'Gil: '''Esther? '''Vegeta: '''Nom, ona mi służy jako zabawka erotyczna, ale dla ciebie to będzie kukła treningowa. Więc przede wszystkim: Najpierw gra wstępna! '''Gil: '''Eeee... Hej! Masz bardzo ładne... Pryszcze! '''Vegeta: '''Przyszcze? Jakie pryszcze, ty downie! Zademonstruję: Cześć maleńka, wyglądasz jak słońce wieczorem... Czyli nieziemsko! '''Gil: '''A pot... '''Vegeta: '''Oj tam, nie mów że nie... Wiesz że to prawda? Masz coś na twarzy... Piękno! No nie wstydź się... '''Gil: '... 'Vegeta: '''A potem trza ją całować! '''Gil: '''Eeee... Muszę całować twoją... Twoją zabawkę erotyczną? '''Vegeta: '''Ty chamie! Nie znasz się na urodzie! Jeszcze raz trzeba to powtórzyć! ''Nagle nadchodzi Penny. 'Penny: '''Chociaż jedno miejsce bez tych... O ja pier... '''Vegeta: '''No i tak! Całuj TAK! MASZ TAK CAŁOWAĆ TY DURNIU! NAAAAMIĘTNIE! '''Penny: '''Zjeby... Wszędzie zjeby... '''Chris: '(Przez megafon) Uczestnicy! Macie się zebrać na placu! W tej chwili! Na placu głównym Wszyscy zebrali się na placu, tak jak zażyczył sobie Chris. Przed uczestnikami stał Chris, ubrany jak gwiazdor - W garniturku, ciemnych okularach oraz typowym uśmieszkiem. Za nim stała ekipa podobna do tej, która pracuje przy robieniu filmów. '' '''Chris: '''Witajcie uczestnicy! Mam nadzieję że macie dzisiaj zapał aktorski i jesteście gotowi na odrobinę wysiłku z kamerami! '''Lukaninho: '''Przecież my to robimy codziennie... '''Chris: '''Po programie muszę się z tobą skonsultować... '''Victoria: '''Haha, przecież on ma rację, o co ci chodzi? '''Chris: '''I z tobą też... '''Penny: '''Możesz nie zanudzać? '''Chris: '''Dobra, cisza! Btw, co się stało z LeBronem? ''Kamera pokazuje LeBrona, całego podrapanego, poszarpanego i posiniaczonego, który jest gwałcony przez Beth. 'Chris: '''Rozumiem o co chodzi, ale czy ktoś mi powie, co ona tu robi!? '''Kenneth: '''Memo ją przyprowadził z lasu. '''Beth: '''Mrrr, to co powiedziałeś było takie sexy! ''Wkoczyła na Kennetha i zaczęła go lizać po twarzy. '''Chris: '''Memo, następnym razem przyprowadź Ezekiela, do tej pory go nie znaleźliśmy. Aha i możesz zatrzymać Beth, tylko trzymaj tego stwora w klatce! '''Memo: '''Ale mogę się z nią bawić..? '''Chris: '''Tak, ale dopiero po zadaniu... No cóż, dlatego że LeBron nie jest w stanie walczyć o kasę, musimy go zdyskwalifikować! Chefie! ''Chef podchodzi do LeBrona i nakłada na niego kombinezon astronauty z przyczepionymi fajerwerkami. Chef odpala je zapalniczką, i LeBron odlatuje gdzieś w siną dal.'' 'Chris: '''W takim razie, skoro LeBron został zdyskwalifikowany, zadebiutuje gwiazda audycji do programu! ''Wszyscy byli tak ciekawi kto to, że nie mieli ochoty przerywać Chrisowi wypowiedzi. 'Chris: '''Powitajcie... Billy'ego! ''Chef znikąd przynosi Billy'ego i wywala go na trawę. Billy wstaje, otrzepuje się i uśmiecha. '''Billy: Hejka! Mam nadzieję że kogoś z was poznam... Wy mnie może znacie! Prowadzę bloga o zaiście pięknej Margaret, która jest moją odwieczną miłością... Victoria: Dobra, ten koleś jest jakiś... Delikatnie mówić, szalony... James: I już mam jedną osobę do sekretnego sojuszu... Teraz mogę wywalić i dziewczyny, i chłopaków. Millie: Ten facet mówi na serio? Haha, chyba mu się programy pomyliły... Vegeta: Nie oceniam po pozorach, więc nie powiem nic złego o tym chłopaczku... Jeej, jaki on jest tępy! I nie jest ładniejszy ode mnie! Penny: Tak sobie myślę... Że ten koleś jest głupi jak but... Ashley: Nie takich dziwaków znajdowałam na ulicy... Pff, koleś jest tak zaślepiony swoją Margaret, że mógły się dla niej obrzezać! Jessica: Jeej, ja znam tego bloga! Naprawdę, Billy jest taki romantyczny! Szkoda że woli Margaret... Gil:'' ''Może się z nim zaprzyjaźnię. Jak widać, obaj nie jesteśmy dobrzy w podrywie. Billy: Ci ludzie są tacy fajni! Maddie: Ostatnio, zastanawiałam się, dlaczego Chris ma tak często z nas polewkę... Chyba chodzi o nasze podejście do ludzi. Ale prawda jest taka, że ten chłopak jest świrnięty. Chris: 'Dlatego że w drużynie Wrzeszczących Małpiszonów są utraty, to do ich drużyny idzie Billy. Co do zadania, dzisiaj możecie poczuć się jak prawdziwi prowadzący talk show! Jeden z was będzie prowadziź program, którego gościem będzie... ''Chef przychodzi z Nataszą i ją popycha przed Chrisa. '''Natasza: Hej, spokojnie! Nie chcemy żadnych konsekwencji... Ej, co ja tu robię! Chris, ty przebrzydły... Chris: 'Wolę bardziej przepiękny... '''Natasza: '''Nie ważne... Dlaczego mnie tu ściagnąłeś? '''Chris: '''Bo jesteś mi potrzebna do wyzwania. Rozumiesz? '''Natasza: '... '''Chris: '''Ach, te głupiutkie nastolatki... Więc kiedy kapitan drużyn będzie przeprowadzać wywiad, reszta będzie musiała pełnić rolę filmowców, dźwiękowców, dublerów i... Tych co zajmują się oświetleniem. Proste? Tak, wiem że proste. Podam kapitanom mapy do sceny... '''Maddie: '''Ej! Skoro nie ma LeBrona, to kto jest naszym kapitanem? '''Chris: '''To proste... Zostanie nim... Victoria! '''Victoria: '''No i zajedwabiście, k***a! '''Chris: '''Wiem... Jakieś pytania? '''Stephanie: '''Na jaki temat mamy rozmawiać z Nataszą? '''Chris: '''A bo ja wiem? Sobie wymyślcie. Proste. '''Kenneth: '''Jaka jest nagroda? '''Chris: Nietykalność? Millie: '''A ja mam takie pytanie... Skoro są trzy drużyny, jedna z nich będzie zawsze nietykalna, to co z pozostałymi? '''Chris: Tak jak mówiłem, jedna drużyna ma nietykalność. Druga, która nie za bardzo się wysiliła, nie będzie miała żadnej nagrody, a trzecia najgorsza powędruje na eliminację! Straszna muzyczka Chris: No dobrze, jak już nie ma pytań, to zabierajcie się do roboty! Ktoś chyba musi przeprowadzić wywiad z Nataszą. Natasza: 'Postaram się wam jak najbardziej pomóc... Byle żeby zniknąć z tego miejsca jak najszybciej! '''Chris: '''Nie strasz, nie strasz bo się... '''Natasza: 'дерьмо является... 'Chris: '''Nie wiem co to za język, ale jest dziwny... '''Natasza: 'Żebym przypadkiem ci nie powiedziała że masz dziwne krążenie krwi i ułożenie kości! 'Chris: '''Dobra, dobra, już bądź cicho. No na co czekacie? Wynooocha! W drodze do sceny U Zabójczych Mrówkojadów ''Zabójcze Mrówkojady szły sobie spokojnie przed siebie... Bo Ashley nie potrafiła skorzystać z mapy. 'Ashley: '''Boże, dlaczego Chris dał mi tą mapę a nie GPS? Przecież nie da się... '''Gil: '''Ashley, czy ty na serio nie potrafisz skorzystać z mapy? '''Ashley: '''Jakby mapa pokazywała gdzie jesteśmy, to bym potrafiła! '''Vegeta: '''Odsuń się ty brzydka dziewczynko! Vegeta ci pokaże jak się z tego korzysta! :D ''Popchnął Ashley, która wpadła w cierniste krzewy. Nikt się tym nie przejął xD. '''Vegeta: '''W,N,S,E? O co z tym chodzi... Aha! Już wiem! Walenie, Naplety, Ssaki i Erekcje! Musimy wybrać to co nam najbardziej sprzyja! <3 Wybieram Erekcje! '''Stephanie: '''Ja bym wybrała koniki! <3 '''Penny: 'Jeśli miałabym wybierać normalne osoby w mojej drużynie, to jestem to ja i Lukaninho. No i trochę Ashley.' Penny: '''Czy wy jesteście normalni? To są kierunki! '''Vegeta: Kierunki? To jeszcze lepiej! Będziemy wybierać z której strony będą erekcje <3 Lukaninho:'' ''Wkurza mnie że nikt z mojej drużyny nie jest w sojuszu facetów. Przez to nie wywalę Penny, Stephanie i Ashley. Jaki pech, że musieli akurat wychodzić w chwili zapisu... Lukaninho: 'Dzisiaj, to trudno o to żeby ludzie byli normalni... '''Ashley: '''Mógłby ktoś w końcu pomóc mi wstać? Auć! '''Lukaninho: '''Dobra, wstawaj. ''Podaje jej rękę i pomaga wstać. '''Ashley: '''Auć! Dzięki. Hej, mam propozycję nie do odrzucenia! '''Lukaninho: '''Zgadzam się. '''Ashley: '''Aha, to super... '''Ashley: Jestem już aż tak przewidywalna? U Obłąknych Jeleni Ci akurat szli w spokoju i o czymś gawędzili. Hans: '...I wtedy powiedziałem: Dies ist shives schieben in den Arsch! ''Wszyscy zaczęli się śmiać choć nie wiedzieli z czego xD 'Millie: '''Prowadziliście już kiedyś coś z typu talk show? ''Wszyscy spojrzeli się na nią jak na idiotkę '''Millie: '''Wystarczyło powiedzieć że nie... '''Kenneth: '''Wiecie co? Jeszcze nie omawialiśmy drużynowo kwestii sojuszów... '''Millie: '''A dlaczego poruszasz tą kwestię? Masz coś z tym wspólnego? '''Kenneth: '''Ja? No co ty... To nie ma sensu skoro są drużyny... '''Millie: Jak dla mnie, Kenneth coś kombinuje... I nie podoba mi się to! Muszę się dowiedzieć więcej jakiś informacji... Julie: 'Jak myślicie, kto miałby szansę dojść z nas do finału? '''Kenneth: '''Eee... Ja? '''Millie: '''Uuu, nasz szanowny jegomość ma wysokie mniemanie o sobie. '''Izabel: '''Matko boska, nie zaczynajcie znowu! '''Hans: '''Nie zachowujcie się jak verdammt kinder! '''Izabel: '''Wiecie co? Przynajmniej Oliver jest... Ej, gdzie jest Oliver? ''Kamera pokazuje Olivera, który w dalszym ciągu siedzi związany w domku chłopaków xD U Wrzeszczących Małpiszonów Oni akurat wiedli się ku temu co mówiła Victoria. 'Victoria: '''No dobrze, panienki... '''James: '''Mów za siebie, kochanienka. '''Victoria: 'Żebym ja ci zaraz nie zrobiła kochanienkiej na d***e... '''James: '''Nie przepadam za fetyszami. '''Victoria: '''Masz się ode mnie odp*****ć, bo ci za chwilę będziesz mieć ładne limo pod okiem! '''James: Victoria myśli że jak jest kapitanką to jej wszystko wolno. Lepiej żeby się przekonała, kto nim powinien być. Victoria: James mnie ostro wk***a! Mam tutaj kilku sprzymierzeńców i... No dobrze, jednego sprzymierzeńca, ale to zawsze coś! Jessica: '''Ała, nogi mnie już bolą... Od tych kolczyków... '''Maddie: '''Brawo, jesteś na dobrej drodze do rozumu... '''Jessica: '''Jeej! Zawsze chciałam mieć rozum! '''Maddie: 'Tak szczerze, to byłam już w kilku show i prawie zawsze odpadałam dlatego, że się zakochałam... Tym razem na to nie pozwolę!' Billy: 'Heej, jak myślicie? Margaret mnie ogląda? '''Jessica: '''Może, ale ja mogę ci się przyjrzeć z bliska <3 '''Billy: '''Wybacz kwiecie wiśni, ale moje serce jest przeznaczone tylko dla jednej osoby... '''Jessica: '''Margaret? '''Billy: '''Tak! Skąd wiedziałaś? ^^ '''Jessica: '''Aaa, tak zgadywałam... '''Maddie: '''Szkoda że nie ma nigdzie czegoś do pogrania... Granie w bierki patykami jest nudne... '''Memo: '''Ale co mówiłaś? ^^ Coś o graniu? Też lubię grać <3 '''Maddie: '''Taa, super. '''Memo: '''Może zagramy w coś z Beth? <3 '''James: '''Może lepiej... ''Memo zagwizdał a zza drzew wybiegła Beth gwałcąc po drodze wiewiórkę. 'Beth: '''Cześć kochani! <3 Macie ochotę na ostre lanie po dupsku? <33333 ''Wszyscy poza Memo przyśpieszyli kroki xD 'Beth: '''Ej! Zaczekajcie! Nie wolno odchodzić bez bez spełnienia obowiązków <3333 Na scenie ''Wszyscy zjawili się na scenie poza Zabójczymi Mrówkojadami i Oliverem. 'Chris: '''Witajcie na scenie! Mam nadzieję że... Ej, gdzie są Zabójcze Mrówkojady? I gdzie Oliver? '''Izabel: '''Eee... Chyba został w domku chłopaków... '''Chris: 'Świetnie, czyli go dyskwalifikuję, bo nie uczestniczył w zadaniu. Nawet nie zjawił się na placu... No co paszczur! 'Maddie: '''Czyli jeśli nie Jeleni... To są zdyskwalifikowani? '''Wszyscy: '''Hurra! '''Chris: '''Niestety nie. '''Kenneth: '''Ale jak to? '''Chris: '''Jelenie pojawiły się na placu i poszły na poszukiwania sceny, więc w takim razie biorą udział w zadaniu. Mam nadzieję że się nie zgubili w lesie. No, ale trudno. Chefie! ''Przychodzi Chef, który niesie Nataszę. Bierzę ją potem za nogi i powoduje że sukienka odkrywa jej bieliznę xD. Potem ją puszcza i odchodzi. 'Chef: '''To tak na pożegnanie :D '''Natasza: '''Ty paskudny perwersie!I chtoby vy iznasilovali mongol'skogo shlyukha, chto vy budete mochit'sya na svoyu zadnitsu , i vy sluchayno ne poluchit' shok shlyukha, negr Vas! ''Naburmuszona Natasza, staje koło Chrisa. 'Chris: '''Yyyy, taaa. Nasz Chef musi jakoś załatwiać swoje potrzeby, skoro nie pozwalam mu czytać pisemek... No nic. Macie półtorej godziny na przygotowania show. Pierwsze będą zaczynać Obłąkane Jelenie, a drugie Wrzeszczące Małpiszony. Gotowi... Akcja! ''Wszyscy pobiegli na przygotowania. 'Natasza: '''Zaje**ę sku****a! Przygotowania Wrzeszczących Małpiszonów ''Małpiszony od 15 minut obmyślają jak ma wyglądać show. 'Billy: '''Jak dla mnie to powinno być coś romantycznego! '''Maddie: '''Jak dla mnie, powinniśmy zrobić super efekty! Coś... oryginalnego! '''James: '''Ale rozmowa musi być! '''Memo: '''Wiem co zrobimy! Bethi! <3 ''Przybiegła Beth z didlem w ustach, wyglebiła się i walnęła głową o kant ściany. 'Beth: '''Nic mi nie jest, ale muszę przyznać, że to było podniecające <33 '''Memo: '''Zrobimy coś typu Erotica-Dirty-Talk Show! <3 '''Victoria: '''Czyli? '''Memo: '''Klimat dyskoteki, Beth tańcząca w tle, efekty specjalne... I Natasza w przebraniu króliczka! '''Beth: '''Zajedwabisty pomysł!!! <33333 Idę założyć coś szekszi! ''Poszła do garderoby 'Victoria: '''No dobrze, James będzie pracował z oświetleniem, Maddie z kamerą, Memo z efektami specjalnymi, Jessica i Billy z dźwiękiem, a ja prowadzę show. ''Wzięli się do pracy Przygotowania Obłąkanych Jelenii Ci akurat się ciągle kłócili. Hans sobie gdzieś poszedł ze Shwein. Widać było tylko że Beth poszła za nimi całkowicie goła xD. 'Izabel: '...Nie, to kiepski pomysł! Jest oklepany! '''Millie: '''Mamy chyba wygrać, prawda? Więc mnie posłuchaj! Ej, a gdzie polazł Hans? '''Kenneth: '''Nie wiem, ale ktoś przynajmniej będzie na pierwszy ogień... '''Kenneth: Taak, wiem. Jestem w sojuszu facetów, a chcę wywalić Hansa. Gram na dwa fronty! Julie: 'No nic. Trzeba będzie się zająć tym samemu. '''Izabel: '''Zróbmy to na klasykę. Millie zajmie się oświetleniem, Kenneth dźwiękiem i kamerą, a Julie dekoracjami i efektami. No, a ja mam prowadzić show. Bierzmy się do roboty, jeśli mamy to wygrać. ''Wzięli się do pracy. Tymczasem u Mrówkojadów Ci dalej łazili błędnie bez celu. 'Gil: '''Widzisz Vegeta? Dzięki tobie wyszliśmy na plażę! '''Vegeta: '''Nie moja wina, że kierowałem się erekcją... Może jednak walenie? Tak! Masz rację, uczniu! '''Lukaninho: '''Vegeta, daj mi to, to nas pokieruję... '''Vegeta: '''Nie! Ja potrafię sam to zrobić! :< '''Lukaninho: '''Oddawaj! ''Roztargali mapę. '''Lukaninho: Co za sirota... Vegeta: 'Widzisz co zrobiłeś? :< '''Ashley: '''Teraz to już nigdy nie dojdziemy na zadanie! '''Penny: '''Brawo, chłopcy... '''Stephanie: '''Friendship is magic! <3 Przygotowania do show ''Przygotowania szły dosyć szybko, ponieważ każdy chciał wyrobić z czasem. Wszędzie panował popłoch. Maddie biegła z jakimiś rekwizytami, kiedy wbiegła na Kennetha. 'Maddie: '''Auć! Patrz jak chodzisz, sieroto! '''Kenneth: '''Och, wybacz. Nie chciałem. ''Pomaga jej wstać. '''Kenneth: '''Naprawdę nie chciałem. '''Maddie: '''Mogę już iść? Chciałabym, dokończyć robotę. '''Kenneth: '''A jaką robotę? '''Maddie: '''Pomagam Memo w efektach specjalnych, potrzebuje serpentyn. '''Kenneth: Gorąca z niej laska! Kenneth: '''Może ci pomóc? '''Maddie: '''Wal się, plebsie... '''Kenneth: NAPRAWDĘ gorąca laska! Poszła sobie. Tymaczasem przyszła Millie. Millie: '''Kogo my tu mamy? '''Kenneth: '''Mnie, Ciebie, kamerzystę... '''Millie: '''Widzę że spiskujesz. Byłoby szkoda, gdyby ktoś poza mną, by się dowiedział! '''Kenneth: '''Wcale nie spiskuję! I nie tak głośno. '''Millie: '''Czyli jednak. Lepiej żebyś mnie nie wkurzył, bo wiedz, że to się dla ciebie źle skończy. '''Kenneth: '''Nie osądzaj, jeśli ktoś nie jest winny, dobrze? '''Millie: '''Nie rozkazuj mi, ok? Zrobię co mi się będzie podobało. '''Kenneth: '''Pfff... '''Millie: Wiedziałam, że Kenneth to same kłopoty. Jeśli okaże się że ma sojusz z Małpiszonami, to może być po nas. Kenneth: Ta laska jest świrnięta. Czuję, że nie długo będzie mi sprawiała kłopoty. Millie: 'Tak czy siak, muszę iść dokończyć pracę. Radzę ci, żebyś nie wpadł na żadny głupi pomysł, żmijo! '''Kenneth: '''Tak mnie to rusza, że aż wcale. Gdzieś dalej. '''Memo: '''Mayday, mayday! Mamy problem! :< '''Victoria: '''Co, k***a? '''Memo: '''Nigdzie nie ma Bethi! '''Victoria: '''Dobrze, pomogę ci szukać, bo ktoś musi zająć się tymi jeb****i efektami specjalnymi... '''Memo: '''Bethi, ty kudłata ślicznotko! Gdzie jesteś! :< '''Jessica: '''Billy, pracujemy razem przy dźwięku! To nie przypadek... '''Billy: '''Victoria nas tylko razem do tego przydzieliła... '''Jessica: '''No i k***a dobrze! Nauczyłbyś się szanować kobietę, co!? '''Billy: '''Kochanie, moje serce jest przeznaczone tylko dla Margaret, która... '''Jessica: ';} Jessica gdzieś pobiegła z maślanymi oczami. 'Jessica: '''Powiedział... Kochanie! Łiiiiii!!! '''James: '''Muszę znaleźc pobratmyców, bez nich za daleko nie zajdę... Hm... ''Przyjrzał się Maddie, która ustawiała kamerę. 'Maddie: '''Boże, dlaczego... Opadasz! ''James zrobił minę: (mean). Mimo to podszedł do niej, choć nie mógł powstrzymać się przed śmiechem. Udawał przed nią że się uśmiecha. '''James: '''Hej, Maddie. Potrzebujesz pomocy? :] '''Maddie: '''Nie -.-. '''James: '''Aha :[. '''Maddie: '''Chciałabym tylko, żeby faceci przestali za mną łazić... '''James: '''Ja akurat przyłażę, żeby zaproponować ofertę sojuszu. '''Maddie: '''Eh, babe, tak mi przykro. Jestem otwarta na okazje, ale musisz się skonsultować z Victorią. Bez niej w nic nie wchodzę. '''James: Dlaczego należę do drużyny, gdzie nie ma żadnych ludzi, którzy są mądrzy i chcieiby wejść do sojuszu..? No nic... Pozostali mi już tylko Jessica i Billy, ale nie opłaca się teraz sojuszu zakładać w takim przypadku... Gdzieś nieco dalej... 'Izabel: '''Chciałabym zaprzyjaźnić się tu z ludźmi, ale nie wszyscy są przyjacielscy... '''Julie: '''Wiesz jak to jest, musisz nauczyć się ufać tym, którzy nie wyglądają na takich żeby im ufać. '''Izabel: '''Jej, jesteś taka mądra... Będziemy przyjaciółkami? '''Julie: '''Pewnie! Chyba... '''Izabel: '''Czemu? '''Julie: '''Jesteś kapitanem, i liczę że nikomu nie wygadasz. Ashley zaoferowała mi taką ofertę, żebym starała się eliminować drużynę, aby mogła zajść dalej. Powiedziała, że jej babcia jest chora na raka i potrzebuje pieniędzy. Najgorsze jest to, że coś o tym wiem... '''Izabel: '''Albo jesteś łatwowierna, masz za dobre serce, albo to i to. Nie wiem czy można by wierzyć Ashley. Zauważyłaś jak się zachowuje? Na dodatek pewnie to ona zgubiła drużynę, żeby nie zjawić się na wyzwanie... '''Julie: '''Może... ''Napiła się jakiegoś napoju. Podchodzi do nich Millie. 'Millie: '''Hej dziewczyny. Co robicie? Ach, źle zaczęłam. Mam coś do powiedzenia. '''Izabel: '''Co takiego? '''Millie: '''Nie uważacie że Kenneth zachowuje się podejrzanie? Wygląda jakby coś knuł wobec nas. '''Julie: '''Nie sądzę. Naszej drużynie trafiły się raczej normalne osoby. '''Millie: '''Ja jednak sądzę, że coś się tam kroi... '''Chris (Przez megafon): '''Uwaga! Niech Jelenie zaczną swoje show! Show Obłąkanych Jeleni '''Izabel: '''Witamy w naszym show, Rozmowy z... Jeleniem? Tak, Jeleniem! Tutaj Izabel, a obok mnie siedzi nasza dzisiejsza gwiazda: Natasza Ivanowna! ''Sztuczne brawa 'Natasza: '''Eee, tak. Dziękuję za "powitanie". '''Izabel: '''Występowałaś w The Dramatic Island. Podobało ci się? '''Natasza: '''Taa, było całkiem nieźle. Jednym słowem: otlichno. '''Izabel: '''A co robisz prywatnie? Tak, zdala od kamer? '''Natasza: '''Nie wiem czy prywatnie, bo odkąd tam skończył występować, jupitery nie dają mi spokoju! Przez to nie mogę wziąć na spokojnie prysznicu, ani iść do spa, ani zjeść śniadania... '''Izabel: '''Podobno zgłosiłaś się do Czarnobylu Totalnej Porażki? '''Natasza: '''Tak, to prawda. Lubię próbować nowych rzeczy, a szczególnie... ''Nagle przed kamerę wbiega całkowicie naga Beth. Jest goniona przez Victorię i Memo. 'Beth: '''No wysil się kochanie, jeśli chcesz zdobyć swoją boginię <333 '''Victoria: '''No wracaj tu, ty tępa gnido! '''Memo: '''No choć, mam oguraska! <3 '''Beth: '''Kusisz, kusisz, ale nie na takie rzeczy dam się nabrać! ;> ''Beth ucieka gdzieś poza kadr, a za nią biegną Memo i Victoria. 'Victoria: '''Sorry, k***a! '''Natasza: '''Tak jak mówiłam, lubię próbować nowych rzeczy, a szczególnie nie takich... '''Izabel: '''Eeee, taak. To nie było w planach, więc... Co sądzisz o Chrisie McCleanie? '''Natasza: '''Ja go cholernie... '''Chris McClean: '''Ciiii! :D '''Natasza: '''Znasz odpowiedź... '''Izabel: '''A co myślisz o... '''Natasza: '''Nie, cholera! Ja mam już tego dość! Chcę wrócić do domu i o tym zapomnieć! ''Kopnęła w dekorację, ale okazała się zbyt solidna. 'Natasza: '''Auć! '''Izabel: '''Więc... Chyba będzie nam potrzebna pomoc statystów. ^^ ''Przychodzą statysci i wkładają w kaftan Nataszę. 'Izabel: '''Więc... To na tyle z programu Rozmowa z Jeleniem! ^^ '''Chris: '''Cięcie! Cóż, podobało mi się miejscami. Może nie jest tak źle! Wrzeszczące Małpiszony! Wasza kolej! Show Wrzeszczących Małpiszonów ''Słychać muzyczkę z dyskoteki. Nagle następuje zbliżenie na Beth, która kręci się na rurze do tańca, a potem spada. Teraz zbliżenie na Victorię. 'Victoria: '''Witamy w programie, Znajdź Swoją Gwiazdę! ''Wybuch petard. 'Memo: '''Ups, nie te przyciski! ^^ ''Wystrzeliwują serpentyny. 'Victoria: '''W tym programie, znajdujemy przypadkowe osoby, ubieramy je w szekszi ciuszki... Nie mój pomysł, ale zawsze coś... I opisujemy mniej więcej jej wygląd. Oto laureatka do Gwiazdy z Największym Temperamentem, i być może dekoltem... Boże, co ja muszę k***a mówić... Natasza Ivo... Ivi... Ivanowina! '''Natasza: '''Ivanowna! '''Victoria: '''Właśnie, k***a! Ivanowna! ''Przychodzi Natasza w ubraniu króliczka i kaftanem na sobie. Beth ją prowadzi na siedzenie i oblewa drinkiem. 'Beth: '''Oni tu kurde ciebie zaprosili, a nie prawdziwego króliczka, ty mendo! >:( '''Natasza: '''Taa... '''Victoria: '''Witaj w naszym programiku... Mam nadzieję, że czujesz się tutaj zaj***ście! I... Po co ci ten kaftan..? '''Natasza: '''Pewien incydent w poprzednim show... W sumie, to nawet dobrze, bo zakrywa mi dosyć duży dekolt... '''Victoria: '''Co k***a? Jak można chodzić z dekoltem? Jesteś jedną z tych plebsiar, która rozkochuje w sobie kolesi? -.- '''Beth: '''Dowal jej, dowal tej mendzie! >:( ''Natasza rzuca w nią drinkiem, a ona uderza głową o rurę do tańca, a ta spada na jakiś fotel. 'Victoria: '''Co? Że co? Mam przestać? Ah, sorry... Wybacz, czasami mnie k***a ponosi. ^^ '''Natasza: '''Zauważyłam... '''Victoria: '''Eh, więc... Co zmusiło cię do tego by tu przyjść? '''Natasza: '''Kasa za dobre cameo? ''Świerszcz. 'Beth: '''Ja! <333 ''Rzuca się ze sceny z rurą do tańca na podłogę z nadzieją że ktoś ją złapie. 'Victoria: '''Ok, k***a. Nie popadajmy w paranoję. Co sądzisz o seriach TP? '''Natasza: '''W życiu bym się do tego nie zgłosiła, gdyby nie to, że dobrze płacą. '''Victoria: '''Zajekurnabiście. A czy chciałabyś się umówić z naszą "uroczą" asystentką? ''Beth do niej podchodzi i zaczyna jej cięknąć piana z ust. 'Natasza: '''Eeee... Wolę raczej bardziej zapewnione persony, jeśli chodzi o płeć. '''Beth: '''Ty mendo! Nie znasz się na prawdziwym pięknie! To wiadome, że każdy mnie kocha! >:( ''Beth rzuca się na Nataszę. Obie zaciekle walczą. '' '''Victoria: '''To ja może już skończę dzisiejszy odcinek, i pożegnam się z wami... Potrzebujemy pomocy statystów... ''Statysci przybiegają i wstrzykują Beth 3 dawki leku usypiającego. 'Natasza: '''Ja stąd idę! To miejsce jest ***************************!!! Werdykt Chrisa ''Obie drużyny stały przed Chrisem i Nataszą, która była ledwo o siłach. Cała pobita, zadrapana i ze złamaną nogą. 'Chris: '''Zacznę od formalności... Jako że nie ma trzeciej drużyny i odpadły dziś aż 2 osoby, to nie ma eliminacji. Zarządzenie producenta... Więc, postanowliśmy, że zawalczycie o nagrodę! Kolacja w prawdziwej stołówce! ''Oklaski 'Chris: '''Nataszo, które show było najlepsze? :D '''Natasza: '...-_______-.... '''Chris: '''Jako że staraliśmy się oceniać humor, to wygrywają... Wrzeszczące Małpiszony! Brawo, wysiliście się! A wy Jelenie, cieszcie się że nie odpadłyście... No nic. To na tyle. Kto NAPRAWDĘ odpadnie jutro? Czy Mrówkjady się odnajdą? Czy Chef w końcu przestanie się przebierać? Czy Natasza zazna spokoju? Oglądajcie: Totalną... Porażkę... Powrót... na Wawanakwę! Koniec Koniec, pora na ankietę :3 Jak oceniasz odcinek? 5 4 3 2 1 Kategoria:Spectara123 Kategoria:Totalna Porażka: Powrót na Wawanakwę